Redd Jankowski
Redd Jankowski is Spencer Jankowski's younger brother, a Delta Force Operative and a member of Dark Signal who works alongside Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is voiced by Tim Gouran. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline Background Redd Jankowski scored well in psychic tests for Paragon, but his low intelligence scores kept him off of the Harbinger recruitment lists (although he was mentioned to be a "Reserve"). He had issues with authority throughout his life, furthering his poor candidacy as a psychic commander. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' It is Jankowski who accompanies Becket in the beginning of the first level; he can be heard constantly complaining to First Sergeant Cedric Griffin about the nature of Dark Signal's new mission. Everything seems to go fine for Jankowski until he finds himself in the Harbinger Facility; he's found by Becket lying on an operating table being repeatedly stabbed by a piece of surgical equipment. The surgical team around Jankowski's table have been killed mid-procedure, suggesting he was undergoing the same treatment as Becket at the time, and was killed by the surgical machines being used when nobody was left to monitor them. He dies shortly after asking Becket to help "her," later revealed to be Alma Wade. Jankowski was in the middle of the operation when ATC Black Ops attacked the Harbinger Facility, but due to the violence of his death, it is unsure who killed him and the medical staff. It is possible the Black Ops may have killed the staff and left him to die, or an Abomination may have attacked them as well, killing the staff and ignoring the dying Jankowski. Redd Janowski was rigged to the same sort of machine Michael Becket was on during his operation, suggesting that he could have been undergoing the same sort of modifications Becket gained. It is possible that something in the surgery went wrong, or the clean up operation stopped its completion. Quotes Trivia * Jankowski shares his first name with Redd Schofield, a cut character that appeared in the E3 2007 demo. * In Genevieve Aristide's hidden chamber, there is a board with the pictures of the members of Dark Signal pinned to it. Jankowski's picture is circled with red. * Oddly, he dies just as the player approaches him. This is strange, given that he has been repeatedly stabbed for at least an hour. * Jankowski hates stairs and complains about it quite frequently, especially after being ordered to climb the stairs in Valkyrie Tower. * He bears an extreme resemblance to his brother's phantom form in his final moments of life. ** Redd Jankowski is also similar in other aspects to his brother. Both are in the same team as the protagonist (Spencer Jankowski with the Point Man and Redd with Michael Becket) and both die/disappear early in their respective games. * Refers to Becket as "Bucket," and picks on him from time to time during Dark Signal's early deployment. He can, however, be serious when the situation merits. * Redd only says "Becket" instead of "Bucket" on his deathbed. * He, Keegan, James Fox, and Griffin all thought Alma was a woman in need of help. * Given that Jankowski knew of Alma before dying from the surgery, it is likely that she appeared to him as the operation proceeded, just as she did with Becket. * Tim Gouran, the voice actor for Redd Jankowski, also provided the voice of Spencer Jankowski in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. * It is unknown if Redd Jankowski was ever informed of his missing brother, though judging by his bio from the Armacham Field Guide, he was not told of his brother's disappearance. * Redd is the face of the achievements/trophies Bad Robot, Dastardly Disarmer, Stalker and Historian. *Though Redd has brown eyes, his brother, Spencer, has blue eyes. Gallery Redd_Jankowski_Bio_by_faithtastu.jpg|Redd's bio from the Armacham Field Guide. 110-1-.jpg|Redd with his teammates in the APC. FEAR2 2014-04-24 00-43-45-39.png|Redd in the coffee shop at Valkyrie Tower. 16450 screenshots 2014-05-24 00002.jpg|Redd with Harold Keegan in a lobby of the Valkyrie Tower. Jankowski ID.png|Redd's ID in-game es:Redd Jankowski ru:Редд_Янковски Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal Category:Deceased Category:Male characters